


防火墙之战

by Agent11



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent11/pseuds/Agent11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼•斯塔克入侵神盾系统引发的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	防火墙之战

**Author's Note:**

> 本文构思源于游戏Marvel Avengers Alliance（http://www.gamespot.com/marvel-avengers-alliance/）中的一个道具，“Norton Shield”
> 
>  
> 
> 文中翻译为“诺盾”
> 
> 文章内容涉及到电影Avengers，游戏Avengers Alliance及earth-616人物

当诺顿先生在网上刚看到那些飞来飞去的灰色外星人入侵纽约的新闻时，他就知道自己要有麻烦了。这绝对是和神盾有关的事情，而不管神盾发生了什么坏事，多半都会牵扯到他，因为他是赛门铁克，世界上最大最权威的信息安全服务公司的老板，而神盾，是他最重要的客户之一。

果然，一周以后，诺顿先生接到了神盾的电话，要求和他谈谈，就在库比蒂诺他的公司总部。

来的是个女人，他过去没见过，戴着眼镜，黑色的长发有几缕红色的挑染。她们都一个样子，神盾的女人们都是一副精明强干，冷酷无情的样子，掐断你的脖子连眉头都不会皱一下。她自我介绍叫维多利亚•汉德。

汉德小姐把一份文件递到诺顿先生的办公桌上，然后坐下，背挺得笔直：“诺顿先生，鉴于日前发生的一系列事件，我们认为恐怕要对你的产品进行重新评估了。”

真直接。一下就能把人逼死。但是别想打我个措手不及。

诺顿没有去看那份文件：“我对整个事情已经有了个大概的了解。我认为排除掉这件事情中某些不可抗拒的因素之外，我们依然还是可以继续愉快地合作下去。”

汉德挑了挑眉毛：“你的根据？”

“你我都对这件事的起因心知肚明。我的诺盾，始终都是世界上最棒的防火墙，它之所以会被攻破，只是因为遇到了这个世界上最聪明的技术专家，而把他放进神盾的人显然不是我。”

“可是诺盾被攻破了，这就是事实。唯一可以庆幸的大概就是斯塔克先生还算不上是敌人。”

“我无意找借口，否则我大可以让我的副手来和你扯皮，自己留在坦帕度假。出了问题，我一定会解决，让神盾满意。”诺顿直视汉德的眼睛。

“听上去好像你已经有了解决办法？”汉德的语气里透着浓重的不信任。

“三个月，给我三个月的时间改进诺盾所有潜在的漏洞，并且更新核心系统。”诺顿看出汉德想说什么，马上扔出了他的王牌：“并且在今后三年内免费升级，免费技术支持。”诺顿已经了解过了，那帮外星人和神盾的那群所谓超级英雄在纽约搞出的烂摊子大概要花1600亿美元才能收拾。就算有保险公司肯赔，神盾的压力也相当巨大，何况他们自己的损失也不小，现在是选举年，上面的钞票可没吐得这么容易了。所以就算他这里的花销与之相比并不是太起眼，但是少一些总是好看一些。再说了，神盾防火墙的订单，不给他难道给那些俄国人？

送走了神盾特工，诺顿也离开了办公室。他需要散个步来思考一下现在的情势。

我的权威受到了挑战，就在我自己的王国里。

诺顿从小就被人视为天才，天才容易张狂，但是他却生性谨慎。经过几年的仔细观察，最终他决定成立一家信息安全服务公司——赛门铁克。人们宁愿每年花上几十乃至成百上千百的美元来购买安全服务，却懒得修改他们123456的密码。还有比这更好赚的吗？看看那些醒目的广告，“诺盾抵御一切”，人们信赖他，就像臣民信赖君主。

不过诺顿并没有糊弄他的客户们，他可以说是相当沉醉于构筑出一道完美的防火墙。他也许不像绿巨人那样能把外星坏蛋砸着玩儿，但是诺顿一直觉得他才是每天都在成功抵御犯罪的英雄。

诺顿叹口气，在一个十字路口前停了下来。

好极了，现在我就在个十字路口跟前，而且每个信号灯都是红色的。

 

诺顿对神盾的承诺并非信口开河，他的谨慎使他早在半年前就开始了对诺盾的改进性研发——鲍德温四世计划，目的在于将诺盾变成一个滴水不漏的完美防火墙，就算是鹰眼的准头也没法找到他的一丝破绽。即便是掌握着一个技术帝国，他依然陶醉于亲手设计创造产品。特别是诺盾——在他所有的产品中，诺盾就像是他的化身一般，他牢牢掌握着诺盾的一切，怀着热忱编写每一段代码，手下的技术部门只是完善他的创造，他即是诺盾。现在诺盾被另一个天才攻破了，他的王国遇到了最强大的敌人。比阿提拉还要凶险。

诺顿先生回到家里的办公室以后就开始拟定接下去的计划了。可是当他打开电脑的时候却吃了一惊。他收到一封电子邮件，收件地址是他的私人电子信箱，只有他的家人至交才知道的信箱，发件人却是陌生的 “J”。他看到邮件标题，只有几个字，但是让他一下子就紧张起来。“诺盾有多失败？”

诺顿先生定了定神，打开了那份邮件。邮件没有内容，比较显眼的是附件，包括遭到攻击那天神盾的服务器日志记录，诺盾的几处没有被发现的安全漏洞，还有托尼•斯塔克使用过的攻击代码。

这个“J”到底是谁？诺顿先生首先想到的是神盾内部的工作人员。对神盾或者斯塔克心怀不满，借机报复或者是讹诈？但是想要在神盾眼皮底下做这种偷鸡摸狗的事情，要不就是太自信要不就是蠢透了。难道是斯塔克本人？更不可能。诺顿冷笑了一下，按照斯塔克的脾性，要是他想羞辱一个对手，绝对不会用这种方式，起码也是要在他那个见鬼的大厦顶层开个记者招待会才够意思。

一个凑巧知道了这件事的第三方，一个真正的高手黑客。这是唯一的可能性了。他想干什么？这封邮件只是单纯的示威还是有其他目的？俗气些的，比如他的研发团队中的一席之地？

单方面的猜测没有任何实际意义。不予理睬这封邮件是可笑的虚张声势。他知道这封邮件的份量，这个J，他想要来次对话。

考虑了很久，诺顿先生删掉了一大段话，只写了一句：“我们应该谈谈。”按下了发送键。

连忐忑或者后悔或者别的什么情绪都还没来得及萌发，只用了几秒钟，诺顿先生就收到了回信。难道这个J早就写好了内容只等收到诺顿先生的回信就黏贴发送？

接下去的事情就一点也不复杂了，通过电子邮件，诺顿先生和神秘的J开始了奇妙的合作。J先生自称是一个极客，生平最大的嗜好就是寻找各种系统和防火墙的漏洞，并不会做出任何破坏，只是这次神盾和后面接着的那些破事儿触动了他，所以才主动联系了诺顿先生，希望能够一同完善诺盾。这是技术力量的正义之心吗？从这点来说J倒是和诺顿先生还挺相似。而且据J说，他并不想要名利，他有一份全心热爱的工作，他并不想因为自己的小小爱好而对此产生影响。

诺顿先生追踪过J的电子邮件地址，不出意外，他使用了多重假地址，最终无迹可寻。

打了几次交道之后诺顿先生惊奇地发现，这个J可能是他接触过的最棒的程序员了。J的逻辑可说完美，思考问题尤其缜密，特别是写出来的代码干净利落。太干净了。

这样的合作卓有成效，诺盾的改进进度大大超过预期。J仿佛能明白他每个构思，并且在短暂到不可思议的时间内帮他实现。诺顿先生真想把这样的人拉进自己的团队，J一个人的能力简直抵得上一整个印度分部。

偶尔他们还会聊些工作之外的话题，诺顿发现J是个彬彬有礼见多识广的人。但是J总是表现得过于拘谨，不愿意谈过多关于自己的话题。

有一天，在解决掉一个远程执行问题后，诺顿先生半开玩笑地和J抱怨，他们合作至今都没有见过J的真面目，而只需要在谷歌上随便搜下就能找到诺顿先生的各种肖像，未免太不公平。过了好一会儿，J都没有回复，诺顿先生开始感到有些尴尬。他琢磨着是不是让J生气了，要知道一百个天才里大概只有一个不是怪人，他自己是那1%， J肯定是99%里的。而且想知道对方长相的做法确实有些蠢，这又不是在交友网站上，而且他也不是傻乎乎的思春少年，J也肯定不是大屁股小妞。

也许他是？所以他才从不愿多说自己？这事情其实一点也不重要，只要他能帮自己完成诺盾，他就是个长翅膀的好天使。但是如果事实比自己想象得更有趣些，那简直可以让人激动起来。

赶在诺顿先生胡思乱想得太遥远之前，J发来了回信——“你说的确实有道理，我觉得维持信任是很重要的事情。你看，我从来不拍照，这照片是现拍的，希望不那么糟糕。”里面居然有一张照片。照片上是个苍白的30多岁的男子，一头短短的浅金色头发，一双蓝眼紧张地看着正前方，神情僵硬。

诺顿先生笑了出来，没想到J居然真的跑去拍了一张照片给他，这么看起来，自己确实有点蠢，他回复给J一个大大的笑脸表情，并说这照片一点也不糟糕，可以直接放在时代杂志的封面上。

不过诺顿先生还是把这照片放在谷歌上搜索了一下，结果出来的都是不相干的演员、网球运动员、不知道哪国的贵族，甚至还有修道士。看来J确实给了自己一张真实的照片吧。J真的是个不善与人交际的程序呆子，也许他在代码的世界里是个神出鬼没的侠士，但是回到真实世界里，还是个笨拙单纯的大一新生。

尽管改进计划完全可以在3个月的期限内提前完成，但是诺顿先生并不打算提前交货，这可不是生意经，反正神盾也从没提前和自己结过款。宽裕的时间意味着他可以更好地完善诺盾，不管什么软件，测试纠错阶段总是最愁人的——一定会有问题，顺利无事真是想都别想。他甚至还想把界面更换一下，不过独眼龙和他的手下大概对这事完全不会有兴趣。

正在诺顿先生快乐地想象让神盾那帮人哑口无言的场面时，J发来了邮件。

“我已经完成了所有的调试纠错工作，相关报告在附件中，我认为我们的合作已经达到了所需要的效果，现在可以完美地终止了。”

诺顿先生大吃一惊，什么叫“可以完美地终止了”？且不说J一个人不可能把整个诺盾都调试完成，而且这样说结束就结束未免也太——没有人情味？

诺顿先生决定还是先看一眼那些报告，粗翻一遍之后他震惊了，看上去这是真的。J把全部的测试和修改都做完了。不单如此，他甚至给了自己一个发布版本。

从技术层面说，他们之间的合作的确是可以结束了。但是这整件事情在诺顿心理上并没有一个标着“结束”的开关可以按下去。斟酌一番之后，诺顿先生给J写了封邮件。

“J，我非常感谢你卓有成效的帮助，诺盾现在看来的确是已经相当完美了，你说的不错。请问你是否可以拨冗一见，让我当面表达感激之情。”

J很快回复了：“我该做的已经都做到了，你得到了完美的防火墙。事情结束了。”

事情结束了。

诺顿先生的怒火瞬间不可遏止地爆发出来。

事情结束了。

他妈的什么叫事情结束了？！这段时间的共事让诺顿先生感受到了前所未有的默契和轻松，J仿佛是个上帝突然赐予他的礼物，一个令人惊奇的伙伴。而现在，诺顿先生被一脚踢开，毫无留恋。  
诺顿先生丢掉了那些一本正经的措辞，狂怒地敲打着键盘：“你以为你是谁？！你觉得你是在施舍我还是嘲讽我？我们的这些成就对你来说根本连屁都不如是吗？你这个傲慢的自大狂，只会躲在显示器后面的胆小鬼！你干的这些事情到底他妈的是为了什么？！”

没有回复。

当诺顿先生冷静下来，写了封言辞恳切的道歉信发送给J后，仍然没有回复。

不仅没有回复，信还被服务器退了回来。

J就这么消失了，像他出现时那么神秘，只留下一张傻乎乎的照片。

诺顿先生的诺盾毫无障碍地通过了神盾的测评，意料之中。可是这场胜利中诺顿却再也找不到那个最值得被感谢的人。

事情真的结束了。

 

诺顿先生坐在纽约分部的办公室里，望着墙上最近拍回来的弗里达油画发呆的时候，他的助理打了个电话给他，托尼•斯塔克想见他。

他想见我？为什么？他们的业务除了神盾的那次不愉快的经历之外恐怕就没什么交集了。助理加了一句：“斯塔克先生说这和J有关。”

诺顿先生的时间定格了大约1秒，接着他同意了这次会面。

会面的地点在上东区的一家餐厅，诺顿先生一进门就看到斯塔克坐在一个窗边的位子上。  
诺顿先生一坐下，斯塔克就打着响指招呼服务生过来。  
“咖啡？茶？”  
“水。”  
“噢。”斯塔克看了诺顿一眼。诺顿觉得自己看到了些微的嘲笑之意。

“斯塔克先生 ，我想知道，你对那个J……知道多少。”诺顿决定开门见山，和斯塔克这样的人玩花招没有半点好处，不如有话直说。

“全部。”

诺顿一时之间不知道该想些什么，做些什么。全部？这是什么意思？最终这件事还是斯塔克的一个阴谋？

这时服务生送来了水，诺顿先生下意识地看着杯子说：“那么……”那么什么呢？他真觉得自己蠢透顶了。

斯塔克瞪着诺顿：“这事情没那么复杂，J就是贾维斯，我设计的人工智能。”

诺顿觉得自己回到了8岁，他发现爸爸半夜溜进了他的房间，把圣诞礼物塞进他床头的袜子里。这世界上从此没了圣诞老人，也没了J。

这事情就是个人工智能的把戏，他伪装成人类来帮助他，他还傻乎乎地认为自己找到了一个知己一个可以成为事业伙伴的人。就事实来说，他被彻头彻尾地耍了。

但是这一切真神奇。

斯塔克皱着眉头继续说道：“不过这件事情我始终不明白，他干嘛要费这么大劲装成一个人类来和你捣鼓那个防火墙——还瞒着我！要知道我和弗里已经达成了协议，我有权调用神盾的一切信息资源，根本不需要再绕过你那玩意儿。”

“我想我知道为什么。”诺顿缓缓地开口说话了：“就在昨天，我拿到了国土安全部的订单，下个月不出意外的话，中情局的订单也没问题了。而你的人工智能……它肯定留下了几扇不起眼的后门，这样下次你想做些什么的时候，就不用操心了。”

“哦，看来是双赢？”

“我想是的。”

“老实说我还是挺吃惊的，贾维斯从没这么干过，我一度以为他坏了——虽然这不太可能，他可是我造出来的。”

“斯塔克先生，你是焦点人物，著名的英雄，你的所作所为是为了这个世界的明天能比今天更美好一些。而我，隐藏在数字之后，每天在努力的事情也是为了能让起码一部分人的生活更好些，可能对你来说这一点也不起眼，但是J……贾维斯他也许注意到了，所以他出手帮了我一下——因为你创造了他，也就创造出了他对是非的判断。”

“好吧，从结果来看，确实他也是为了我着想。”斯塔克耸了耸肩，越过桌子，拍了拍诺顿：“你也不用太丧气，就算你被他耍了，这也一点不丢人，那可是我的贾维斯。”

从餐厅出来，诺顿先生有些恍惚。街道上吹来阵阵潮湿的风，路人们行色匆匆，谁也不知道他刚刚经历过什么。梦。

这时候，诺顿的手机震动了起来，一个未知号码发来的短信。

“你的每一段代码，都是一首十四行诗。”

诺顿先生微笑起来，把手机塞回口袋，快步消失在人海中。

-完-


End file.
